The present invention relates to devices simplifying the use of bags, such as polymeric trash bags and, more specifically, to a mouth opening device for use with a bag.
It is often difficult to use a bag while performing various chores due to the necessity of holding the mouth of the bag in an opened position while placing objects into the bag. One example of the difficulty of holding a bag open during the filling process is trying to hold a large polymeric bag open while filling the bag with leaves. After assembling the fallen leaves into piles, it is necessary to lift the leaves and then place them into a bag for disposal. However, this seemingly simple task is often complicated by a tendency for the mouth of the bag to collapse, thus preventing the leaves or other objects from being easily placed into the bag. Thus, while holding the leaves that need to be deposited in the bag, one must also manipulate the bag to hold open the bag""s mouth. This results in leaves being dropped during the process of loading the leaves into the bag. Accordingly, extra repetitions of picking up a grouping of leaves, opening the bag, and placing the leaves into the bag must be performed. This results in increased frustration as well as an increased probability of injury due to overexertion.
While metal stands or frame-like devices are commonly available to support such bags in an open condition, there are many difficulties associated with the use of stands that make bag stands inconvenient to use. For example, most stands are designed for only one type or size of bag. Thus, depending on the particular type of bag for which the stand is designed, it is not feasible to use the stand with other bags. For example, a stand designed for a large outdoor trash bag may be suitable for the collection of leaves, but such a stand would be unusable during a barbecue when the use of a smaller sized bag is desired. Additionally, it is impractical to purchase different stands for each type and size of bag that one commonly uses.
Furthermore, once a bag is full and bulging from the sides it is difficult to lift the bag up from a stand without knocking over the stand or otherwise getting the bag caught in the stand.
Additionally, the use of most stands requires that a portion of the bag material overlap an outer lip of the stand to prevent the bag from falling from the top of the stand such that the overall volume of the bag that can be filled is reduced. This prevents the bag from being fully utilized without separately removing the bag from the stand and then manually filling the bag further. This increases the chance of the bag falling over or waste being dropped during the process of depositing more trash into the bag, thus, defeating the purpose of the stand in the first place.
Furthermore, it is often difficult to secure a bag to a stand while loading objects into the bag. Bags commonly fall from the stand each time further objects are placed into the bag. This requires that the bag be repetitively re-secured to the stand during the filling process and results in a less efficient use of time.
The present invention is directed to a mouth opening device that overcomes that above-mentioned problems. The mouth opening device of the present invention is usable with bags of various sizes and eliminates the difficulty of holding the mouth of a bag in an open position while simultaneously placing debris, waste or other item inside of the bag.
The mouth opening device of the present invention can be manufactured separately or can be integral with bags of various types and sizes. Contrary to the stands of the prior art, the preferred embodiment of the mouth opening device allows bags to be filled to their maximum volume. Thus, the present invention increases the convenience with which debris, waste and other items can be placed into a bag, reduces the time necessary to load a bag and thereby reduces the level of fatigue and potential injury associated with bag filling activities.
Briefly stated, the present invention comprises a device for holding open the mouth of a bag. The device comprises a strip of light weight, generally stiff material having a predetermined length generally corresponding to the circumference of the mouth of the bag. The strip of material has a predetermined height and a predetermined thickness which is sufficient to provide vertical support. The strip of material is secured around a surface of the bag, proximate to the mouth of the bag, such that when the bag is placed on a supporting surface, the strip of material supports and maintains the mouth of the bag in an open condition.